The Lime Tree
by El3v3n
Summary: It had been Zoro's idea to hang a hammock in the Sunny's citrus grove but that didn't mean he owned it.


The Lime Tree

El3v3n

[waywardswordsman]

"_It took a while for you to find me"_

"_but I was hiding in the lime tree…"_

* * *

><p>To and fro, the hammock creaked as the breeze took its copper-haired passenger for a gentle ride. The sky was blue and bright with only droplets of sun escaping from between the leaves. Shining like jewels, the tangerine trees were heavy with their bounty but neither of the two visiting pirates had come for the treasure.<p>

It had been Zoro's idea to hang a hammock in the Sunny's citrus grove but that didn't mean he _owned_ it. The two had arrived at the same time with the idea of relaxation and instead found a declaration of war. As expected, Nami had been no match for the swordsman's speed and strength but she had discovered victory in her own way. What she thought of as a clever win the moss-headed brute had called 'annoying.' He could have complained about it a little more convincingly though since his quick surrender left her with the feeling that he really didn't mind.

From a distance, his sleek musculature looked hard and unforgiving but it was actually quite comfortable. Sprawled out across the top of him, she had her cheek nuzzled against his bare chest. His skin was warm and smelled pleasantly of sun and shipwright's timber. The navigator's lips pulled into a quiet smile as she listened to the steady beat of his heart and aligned the rise and fall of her breathing with his.

No one could argue that the two crewmates weren't close but beyond that their exact relationship wasn't really defined. In between longing glances and the occasional brush of skin they bickered constantly, laughing like hyenas when one bested the other. Zoro cared for her deeply and likewise, but true to their existence as wanted pirates they behaved toward one another in an absolutely barbaric manner.

Intimacy was usually achieved through fighting...and kisses were always _stolen_.

Cracking open a brown eye, the woman's smile suddenly transformed into a smirk. He was definitely asleep and deeply so judging by his patterned and heavy breaths. She'd claim another victory that day if she was stealth enough and could manage to not start snickering before achieving her goal. Ghosting a palm against his chest, she spread her fingers slowly along the patches of smooth skin and ragged scars. Raising her upper body without disturbing their suspension, she shifted painstakingly forward determined to get as close as possible before going in for the kill. Just when she could taste victory on her lips, she froze upon seeing a devious smirk flit quickly across his.

"Oh sh-"her curse was silenced by a lightning fast motion. How he was able to move so fluidly in the contraption was a mystery but before she could make sense of their orientation her back was against the ropes and he was on top of her with a greedy kiss. Pinned beneath his monstrous strength, Nami could only scream behind closed lips until he finally pulled away with a triumphant rumble.

"You bastard!" She hissed upon getting an eyeful of his wide and toothy smile.

"What a sore loser," Zoro responded, his voice still raspy from slumber. "I only finished what you started." Squawking angrily, she reared back her fists and beat them into his chest not realizing her mistake until he'd trapped both of her wrists in one hand.

"Zoro…" She spoke his name threateningly, but the swordsman was unfazed and quickly capitalized on the opportunity of her parted mouth. His kiss was always hungry as if he was never satisfied by their previous confrontations. Daringly, he slipped the tip of his tongue past her fuming pout just long enough for a taste before they again parted. She'd bitten him too many times for him to risk anything more than a sample.

He had robbed her twice in one day, a fact that made her insides boil. But when she opened her lungs to spew her hate a contented sigh escaped in its stead. In her fury she hadn't realized how wonderful his touch and that body overwhelming hers really felt.

They'd played many pranks and games, but this one was by far the most dangerous to date. Reacting to her invitation as any sane man would, he released his hold and buried his fingers into her long ginger locks. The glorious sensation of their bodies pressed together was too good to not be sinful. Blood rushing to her cheeks, she sighed breathily upon garnering the look in his fervid gaze.

"Nami…"He spoke her name like a promise, a promise to devour her in passion should she wish to know the bounds of his appetite.

"Hey!" A voice stunned the two back to reality. "Lunch is ready, come and get it before Luffy eats it all!" The ship's cook screamed at the top of his lungs. In a scramble, both Zoro and Nami toppled from the hammock and fell all the way down to the ship's wooden floor.

"I guess we'd better…" Nami trailed with a blush that was impossible to hide.

"Yeah," Zoro agreed, following behind as they shuffled to the galley, neither seeing the hidden smile on the other's face.

* * *

><p>A.N. Already posted on tumblr but on the ff so I don't lose it forever. This little shortie was inspired by Trevor Hall's "The Lime Tree"<p>

love,

El3


End file.
